Is this Love?
by pikachulover66
Summary: Part two of What Is Love? is here! Read that 1st to understand this! May and Drew finally got their feelings straight, now that Rose came to terms with her feelings for Markus too! How will that end up? Will she tell him or will everything go terribly wrong? Rated T for violence and semi-sexual ideas!


"Is This Love?"

Pikachulover66 here with a sequel to "What is Love"

May: This is mainly just OCs wish a slight mention of Drew and me!

Rose: Why do I feel like this is gonna end badly for me?

Markus: Because falling in love with me is just soooo amazing that you might just die with excitement!

Pikachulover66: I don't own Pokémon! Also another thanks to stocky-parker-dog for the help ^-^

-Line Break-

I almost paused while running. What was I doing? The Great Rose MidKnight, about to confess to Markus of all people? This can't be right; I must be going mad!

I stared ahead of me, he was just lying there looking at the sky with his white-yellow Jolteon. He was perfect. His blue eyes staring at the sky, his right feeling more at home since it's a color that matched. However, I loved his ocean blue eye more; the kind of ocean blue that matched the depths of the ocean, a pure blue. I loved how it was warm but cold. How it was just in two words, breath taking. All in just one eye. I loved this boy far too much. This was so unlike me, just staring at one eye and getting lost in it.

I had stopped by now and just stared, how can I deal with this? His hair was blowing in the gentle breeze; blond, brown and black all blending into one color making it look like a whirlwind almost. It looked so soft at that moment even though his hair was spiky I just wanted to touch it and run my hands through it. In my mind that boy was perfect. I watched his eyes slowly flutter close. The blues left the sky. He was fast asleep with no one but me around.

I wanted to pounce on him at this point, he was just there all helpless and defenseless. It would be a very Rose like thing to do. I mean I'm supposed to cause trouble wherever I go. It was life. So pouncing on this sleeping boy would be nothing. Yet, I couldn't bring myself too. I sighed and slowly walked over to him pulling down my short black skirt. As I slowly sat down next to him. I stared at him in an almost hungry way. I had no idea what I must have been thinking when I laid down next to him and just watched him sleep, my red eyes just staring at his closed ones. I wanted to touch him, be near him, and kiss him?

What is wrong with me?

What is wrong with me?!

I had no idea what was happening. Markus is one of my good friends, or at least I see him as a friend. He only thought of me as one after I begged. Pretty low on his part, yes. I just wanted to see the good in him. When I met him I didn't want to fight. I wanted to get to know him. I mean at first I wanted to kill him, but then he did something that caught my attention. He told me something on a quiet day when it was just us. We were talking when we were leaving the Indigo Plato making our way back through Victory Road. And he just went quite for a while. I looked at him and fell silent as well. I asked him why he was so quiet. He replied that he liked the quiet, since he's loud so often he likes the idea of silence at times. I didn't understand it, I was never that way, I never wanted to rest, never wanted to settle down. Then Markus my rival tells me that and my brain freezes. It was so different and I think that's when I started falling for him. I loved how he was so different, it made me think over things. It made me see him in a new light. It made him seem more real as a person rather than a clone of this jerk trainer I know Jerry. Jerry is a thought for another day though.

He was a jerk to me and he hated on me, yet what he said made me want to know him. It made me want to get to know him. It made me want to be his friend. It made me like him. Then it made me love him. He was always something different from what I was used too. He acted one way but yet he had another way of thinking. To me after a while he was perfect. He was just every sense of the word.

I could say something good about him with every letter of the word.

Perfect.

P: He's punctual.

E: He excels well with most things he does.

R: He has a raw talent for most things he does too, which always gives him a head start.

F: He's a fantastic person when you get him into a real conversation.

E: He's an excellent Pokémon trainer.

C: He can be quiet caring to his Pokémon and his friends.

T: He is always on the top of his game, always striving to be better.

I loved him. I loved him enough to come up with good stuff about him with sentences that had stuff to do with the word perfect.

I have no idea what could be wrong with me, having these feelings for him. He has hurt me so much; called me names he knew would sting. Yet he was everything I wanted. He wasn't a bad boy, but he wasn't a good one either. He caused me trouble and lots of pain; calling me sad, telling me I was an awful trainer. Yet, I still wanted him.

I was blushing now while I stared. He was still asleep so I got close enough to him and laid my head on his chest. A very bold move on my part. I had no idea why I was being such a sap. Me, of all people, becoming a sap! What was I doing?!

I felt him twitch while I was laying my head on his chest. Then I heard his once steady heart beat start to go faster. I knew he was awake by now so I did the faking sleeping act and shut my eyes. I put on a content look on my face and faked it. I managed to slow my breathing and started to slightly sink into him. I felt him start to relax and he started to play with my pony-tail.

"What is she doing?" He seemed to ask himself in a low voice as I snuggled into his sky blue T-shirt with a thunder storm design.

He slowly brought an arm around me and laid his head back down. He breathing was normal, not slow like when he's sleeping. I could hear his rapid heartbeat which was keeping me up. Now what do I do? He's just gonna let me sleep like that?!

I heard him sigh after what felt like hours, but was really only minutes of an embarrassing scene. What to do, what to do? I cracked an eye open and saw that the sun was starting to set. It was pretty. The sky taking on a hue of reds and blues. It was a mix of us. Well Markus and I. It felt like the world was telling me just to tell him. I knew that I was gonna have to after this or he would never let me live this down.

I felt him move and I shut my eyes again, I could feel him staring at my face making sure I was still asleep. At this point I was struggling to keep a straight face and to not blow my cover. He laid back down after what felt like forever of staring and put both arms around me. He grabbed onto my waist and slowly moved me off. Once he did he moved kinda close to me and I could feel him hugging his arms around my waist, then just resting his head on my neck.

He was kidding right? Is he? IS HE FUCKING SPOONING ME?! At this point my face turned bright red as if it caught on fire. I could feel him smirk into my neck as my act fell apart.

"So you were faking huh?" He whispered into my ear.

I opened my eyes at this point and glared at him, my red eyes narrowing at the boy with a look that could kill. Sadly he kept breathing.

"Get off of me Markus," I growled at him.

"No, I think I like being close to you," He said still smirking, "Besides, you were the one who was on my chest just lying there."

"Well I was... I was… I was gonna pounce on you and attack you, but I tripped and landed on your chest instead. So I pretended to sleep because I was scared that you would get the wrong idea," I said, rushed and probably not believable.

"Sure you did, I mean if you fell on me I totally wouldn't have felt it," He replied sarcastically into my ear. A shiver ran down my spine and I could feel his grin pressed into my neck.

"Well I don't weigh very much so you wouldn't, besides you sleep like a brick," I replied to him trying to regain my composure.

"I believe the term you are looking for is sleep like a rock, or log?" He questioned me pulling me closer to him and biting my neck causing me to let out a small squeak and struggled against him trying to break free.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at him squirming around.

He licked my neck in response and I felt him grin when a soft moan left my lips, "I'm pretty happy right now, so I think not."

"I think you should," I countered biting his arm making him lose his grip on me and allowing me to escape.

I quickly got up and ran without thinking. I had to go right now! I don't think I could stand one more second of him teasing me. I mean I loved that boy but you know what I'm not gonna deal with that kinda teasing. I mean that was border line sexual not my kinda territory. I swear the next time I see his face I'm gonna punch him through the closest wall.

When I snapped out of my angry thoughts I found myself at the Pokémon Center. After looking behind me to make sure Markus wasn't there I went in to talk to Nurse Joy to pick up my Pokémon then went to my room slamming then locking the door behind me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think! I had no idea what to do! I slowly slid down my door, hot tears in my eyes. I didn't understand how Markus could be such an ass to me! I didn't understand it. I was sleeping on him which means that I liked him, so he used it against me and tortured me? This wasn't fair, why did he have to hurt me all the time. The worst part is about it is that from what I know he doesn't even consider me his friend…

What was I doing? I was strong and full of pride and integrity, yet I was sitting here on the floor balling my eyes out for some boy that I had to fall in love with? The weird thing is was that I liked that fact that he could break me for some reason. It made it so real, that we could and would fight. Being with him was real, but it scared me so much. I rubbed my neck where he bit and licked me. I ran to the bathroom to look for marks.

I found one. His fang-like canine teeth making deep looking holes that could have broken the skin. The rest of it was kinda shallow, not too much damage to it. I couldn't believe that he thought he could do that and I would be just ok! The jerk, the monster! Why out of all the people in the world I had to love him?

I ran my hand through my spiky bangs and stared at the ground, tears still falling from my eyes. He was causing me to break down… he hurt me again.

I heard a knock at my door and thought it must have been Markus.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed hoping the boy would leave.

"Rose?" A soft voice asked, this voice was most likely May's.

"May?" I asked almost scared of the answer.

"Yeah, it's me," May said in a timid voice.

"Sorry, I'll let you in." I got up and walked slowly to the door to let in May. She was wrecked. Her bandana was gone, her clothes were shredded and Drew was nowhere in sight.

"May," I asked my eyes flaming with rage, "Who did this?"

"We were chasing after Markus… when we tried to follow you, and we all ran into some Ursaring. I managed to get away to try to get help and you were the only person I could think of. Markus got hit pretty hard by one too. He's bleeding from his head and…" May couldn't finish her sentence because she just broke out into tears, "Rose we have to help them" She choked out in her sobs.

"May, what happened to Drew?" I asked carefully trying not to break down over Markus.

"He protecting Markus as much as he can with his Pokémon. He sent out all six Rose, if he loses they're both…." She trailed off not wanting to say it.

I grabbed my belt of Pokémon, grabbed her arm and walked to the door. When I'm done all those Ursarings are gonna be toasted, fried and very, very fainted.

With fire in my eyes I stormed out, all doubt and pain he had made me feel was gone. All that was left was rage that he could die without me getting a chance to yell at him. I was gonna get him for teasing me like that.

I ran out of the Pokémon Center with May at my heels. She was shaking really badly and I didn't wanna know what she had to see, but I knew I had to see it. I knew I had to help. If I didn't there was no way they would both make it out. The cold air hit my face. I broke out into a run I knew I had to get there I had to save them. I could hear May panting heavily behind me I knew she was freaking out. She was so fragile she didn't deserve to go through this. I had to save Drew, and I HAVE to have Markus. The boy who stole my heart and is playing evil games with it. I couldn't take it I have to do this!

We got there just in time to see Roselia faint, only Flygon and Absol remained, they were surrounded by five Ursarings, and one was getting really close to Markus's fainted body, his head was leaking blood from it in a very fast rate. I was scared I couldn't let it end like this.

Then it happened.

It started to rain.

"DREW!" I yelled, "SEND BACK YOUR POKEMON AND HIT THE GROUND!"

He nodded at me trusting me enough to do what I asked before diving to the ground. When I turned to May I saw her do the same.

"PIKA!" I called out, throwing out a Pokeball sending out the little Pikachu in a flash of bright yellow light.

"DISCHARGE NOW!" I shouted.

"PIIIIIIKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA," Pika exclaimed while powering up for the attack, "CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

It was released onto the Ursaring and I watched them all drop like flies to the ground at that moment; I forgot how good winning felt with all this stress.

"Good job Pika, go ahead and rest," I sent her back to her Pokeball with a long sigh.

Drew and May got up. May tackled Drew into a hug, then trapping him in a very sweet kiss that caused me to gag at the couple. Then I turned to Markus. I walked up to his side slowly kneeling next to his body and checked for a pulse. I froze when there wasn't one. I backed away and fell to the ground, my mind racing tears forming in my eyes.

"No…" was all I could utter out before getting up trying to get away from his body.

I watched as sticky red liquid leaked from his head making me sick to watch. He was dead and was still bleeding. How could this be I was supposed to tell him that I loved him that I wanted to be with him. I watched Pika pop back out of her ball and start to shock the boy over and over hoping for some kind of result. Nothing happened… nothing he just lied there unmoving and cold. I couldn't stop staring… He's dead. It finally hit me full force and I cried hard, I sobbed and crawled over to him my lips inching to his cold ones.

"I love you…" I said to him for the first and last time. I pressed my lips onto his wishing for that magical moment when he would wake up and be alive again. I kept my lips on his. Then I felt it the feel of him kissing back, a small smirk on his lips. I was ready to rip his throat out for not being dead when I felt that and quickly broke the kiss.

"I ought to-" I started to threaten only to have him cut me off with a cracking weak voice.

"I love you too," he croaked out. With that he kissed me again.

`I broke the kiss again and slapped him hard. Rage was fueling me as he sat there stunned at the slap while I bandaged him up. The anger that was in me right now was strong enough to scare away an Arceus. I watched Markus flinched when I cleaned his wounds. A grin fell on my face as I tightly wrapped gaze on his head way too tight. After about an hour of fun for me, I was all done and we headed back to the Pokémon Center together.

"Hey Rosey," Markus called my nickname and grabbed my hand to spin me around, "I'm really sorry for taking it so far before."

"I'll let it slide this one time if you let me be your girlfriend," I countered with a smirk knowing that this is really a win-win.

"I'm not quite sure maybe you should le-" he stopped when he saw the glare I gave him, "I mean sure alright!"

I grinned at him this time and kissed him hard dragging him away by his hand, "Good"

**-Line Break-**

Pikachulover66: And that was that, a simple free ending to think happy thoughts about. My relationship with the rl Markus has ended so eletricshipping will be harder to write about now. Sorry….


End file.
